The Reve Noir
by hiddenlove
Summary: This is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter, and how they got together. It is told in the POV of two French girls who have nothing but secrets. Everything is perfect, until someone finds out just why they cam to Hogwarts... note PG13 For Language
1. Default Chapter

There I was, looking at the Reve Noir, thinking of the memories the once flashy building held. As I gracefully move my duffel bag to the other shoulder, I heard AnnaBelle speak..  
  
"Que faisons-nous maintenant Naomi ?"  (What do we do now Naomi?)  
  
"No more French 'Belle. The... memories are to strong. As for your question, I suppose we will leave the country, go to school, start a new life. What do you think? "  
  
AnnaBelle pondered this suggestion for awhile before she spoke.  
  
"Sure. I mean, what do we have to lose? " 


	2. Chapter1: Hogwarts

Ch.1  
  
"Did you hear?" There are two new students coming.   
  
" I heard they are from France! "  
  
"Are they guys or girls? "  
  
The speaker of the last comment directed his voice to the Headmaster, who with an amused smile, cleared his throat. Instantly... silence.   
  
"As you have heard, there will be two students transferring from a small school in France.  
  
And…"  Professor Dumbledore paused, looking at a raven haired boy at the table on the left. "They are both girls. So... as long as Mr. Black does not have any more comments about them, may I present Miss AnnaBelle Kyling, and Naomi Richard!"  
  
Naomi's P.O.V.  
  
While 'Belle and I waited in the front hall, I could hear shouting and a loud voice announcing us.  
  
" Miss Kyling, Miss Richard, you may go in now."  A strict woman with a tight bun pushed us in a large hall, where thousands of eyes are set upon AnnaBelle and myself.  
  
"Juste parlons bien français ?"  whispered AnnaBelle as the kindly old man at the front beckoned us. (How about we just speak French?)  
  
"Vous Ltes mauvais."  I replied. (You are evil)  
  
" Miss Kyling? Miss Richard? Do you speak English? No? Oh dear."  muttered the man, wiping his spectacles. " Does anyone know how to speak French?"  
  
A girl with flaming red hair stood up and made here way to the front.  
  
"Bonjour. Je suis lis Evans et je suppose que je serai votre traducteur. C'est si vous Ltes assorti dans Gryffindor."  She spoke with a thoughtful tone. "Professor, how about we sort them?" (Hello. I am Lily Evans and I suppose I will be your translator. That is if you are sorted into Gryffindor.)  
  
ŸOf course. Now, Miss Evans, please explain to them how the ceremony works.   
  
Lily smiled as she began. ŸVous vous assiérez sur le tabouret quand professeur McGonnagel appelle votre nom. Vous entendrez la voix de chapeaux dans votre esprit tandis qu'il recherche votre qualité, qui déterminera dans quelle maison vous Ltes.  (You will sit on the stool when Professor McGonnagel calls your name. You will hear the hats voice in your mind while it searches your quality's, which will determine which house you are in.)  
  
  
  
As I heard the Professor call my name, I looked at Naomi, hoping for some reassurance. She gave a small smile and a nod, telling me to be brave. The last thing I saw before the Professor dropped the hat, was Naomi's grey eyes.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the strangest sensation, as if someone was entering my mind.  
  
Yes, yes, you are a pretty one. Making you uncomfortable? I knew I would.. I see you have some secrets in your past. You are loyal and kind, so you would do well in Hufflepuff, although Ravenclaw would also work. You are brave, yet reserved, and have a good sense of humour. So I think the house you belong in is...  
  
Naomi's POV  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
I watched AnnaBelle slowly walk over to the table that was clapping loudly, and suddenly there was a new fear within me. Suppose AnnaBelle and I were seperated? What would we do? I need her.   
  
A loud voice abruptly inturrupted my thoughts.  
  
Richard, Naomi.  
  
I stalked up to the stool, looking way braver then I felt.  
  
As I heard the Professor call my name, I looked at Naomi, hoping for some reassurance. She gave a small smile and a nod, telling me to be brave. The last thing I saw before the Professor dropped the hat, was Naomi's grey eyes.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the strangest sensation, as if someone was entering my mind.  
  
Yes, yes, you are a pretty one. Making you uncomfortable? I knew I would.. I see you have some secrets in your past. You are loyal and kind, so you would do well in Hufflepuff, although Ravenclaw would also work. You are brave, yet reserved, and have a good sense of humour. So I think the house you belong in is...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Now… I really don't understand why we need these because it is painfully obvious I am not J.K. Rowling. But… All characters except the ones you do not recognize belong to Miss Rowling. For example Naomi and AnnaBelle are mine.  
  
*Note* The English version of the French is in brackets . 


End file.
